The Begining of Destiny
by AGMadden
Summary: Adriana is a girl just like any other. She has problems just like any other girl, well maybe not just like all the other girls. Will she over come everything that happened in her life and fall in love with the right man...Rated M for reasons..reviews plz
1. Old Memories

**Summery: **Adriana and her cousin have always been at Hogwarts they were just never in the in crowed till now. Things begin to heat up when Adriana falls for Harry, but her old love some how makes it back into the picture. What will she do in the end when everything turns upside down. Rated M for sex along with other reasons. NO HBP!

**AN: **Well here goes nothing I am going to try and put this story back up. Last time I did people didn't really like it and I know there are newly added people but it is really a good story I think. Well all our friends said that it was good and this is a re write of that, so I hope you guys like it.

P.S. The first chapter has a few flash backs but it will not happen this much in the other chapter...as of right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...cause well if I did I would keep him all to myself...Sorry he is just too sexy...alone with Draco and Ron.

**The Beginning of Destiny By Ashlee & Lili**

**Chapter 1 'Old Memories'**

_"Draco stop that!" Mrs. Madden called from the garden. _

_"Mom make him stop chasing me!" A six year old Adriana yelled from the back yard of a large mansion-like house._

_"Ewwwwwww! Mom he kissed me!" Ari wiped her cheek as her father took a picture of the two of them. Draco sniggered as he continued to chase her around the yard._

_"Aunt Rose, I think-WHAP! never mind." A six year old Genevieve yelled from the back porch, before bursting into a fit of giggles at the site of the stumbling boy. Tears ran down Draco's face as he scrambled inside, only to be met by his furious father._

_"What the hell are you doing, boy? Mafloy's don't get hit by girls, and if we do we certainly don't cry about it!" The small boy cowered at his father's feet. _

"_Don't yell at him Lucious, he's only six!" Draco's mother, Narcissa cooed as she walked into the room. She knelt down and kissed her son's head gently._

_"He's going to grow up a cowered if you keep treating him like that!" Lucious growled._

_"Well better a cowered than a monster!" She yelled back. Draco's father looked down in defeat, he may not be a cowered but he knew when he'd lost an argument. They watched him walk back towards the library to speak with Mr. Madden. _

"_Come along Draco, outside dear." Narcissa lead her son back outside where Ari sat in an over sized chair crying._

"_Oh, Ari stop it." Her mother said. "It's only a time-out for goodness sake. Draco sweetheart, you really must learn when enough is enough."_

"_I agree," Narcissa called from the porch. "Don't you have something to say to Adriana?" Draco turned to the little girl and blushed in embarrassment. _

"_I'm sorry Ari." He sniffed quietly. 'Hem hem!' Rosie cleared her throat meaningfully._

"_I'm sorry for punching you Drakie- I mean Draco." Ari hid her grin as he scowled._

_Narcissa went to tend the garden with Rosie and the three little ones went inside to play hide and seek. They entered the old abandoned servant corridors and began to laugh as they chased each other playfully. After a few minutes Vie became distracted and looked through a whole in the wall. "What is it Vie?" Ari whispered with Draco standing beside her. "Ummmm... I think you two should hear this." Vie whispered as she moved away from the wall revealing a crack that showed the library quite clearly._

"_Are you sure this is what you want Lucious?" Mark's voice questioned._

"_Yes, yes it's the best for everyone... Don't you think?" _

"_Well I suppose it would be good for family blood, but still the world is changing. Maybe we should let them decide?" _

"_Absolutely not! I refuse to accept the ramblings of two six year old children. They can't possibly know what's good for them. And besides, it's what the Dark Lord wanted he will get his way." Lucious' voice was suddenly very deadly, and Mark looked down in defeat._

"_I suppose that its settled then. Adriana is to marry Draco at the age of 17." Her father sighed heavily and signed a peace of parchment._

_Adriana and Draco looked at each other slowly. _

"_Eeeeewww." They said in unison._

"_You have to get married, you have to get married!" Vie teased them and they began to chase her through the halls. They had all soon forgotten the conversation that had taken place in the library and for now, everything seemed to be normal again. _

"Ron, truth or dare?" Vie asked in the compartment of the fateful Hogwarts Express which brought Ari out of her thoughts and back to the game.

"Uhhhhh...Dare."

"Fuck yeah! Well let's see...ummmm... Kiss Hermione!"

"WHAT?" Ron blushed a furious shade of red.

"Come on, do it!" Ari said while they all waited. Ron leaned in and brushed his lips against Hermione's as she sat stunned.

"Ari truth or dare?" Now everyone turned there attention away from the blushing pair and onto Ari.

"Truth."

"Hmmmmmm, I know! Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

Ari was suddenly thrust into a flashback:

_A 12 year old Ari sat on a couch in a big goth like sitting room. She was rereading one of her favorite book and humming to the CD playing in the background. The door opened and she looked up from her book to see Draco walking in. "Ari what are you doing up this early?" That was when Ari noticed that it was already 6 in the morning she woke from a nightmare about 5 hours ago._

"_Couldn't sleep." He sat down beside her and put his arms around her._

"_Bad dream again?" She nodded. "Ari you know I will never let anyone hurt you I love you." _

"_I love you too Draco you are a great friend." She looked up at him and smiled, but he wasn't smiling. _

"_No Ari not as a friend I mean I really love you." With that he kissed her sweetly, though it only lasted a minute she would remember it for ever. _

Only she and Draco knew about that day, no one else. She told Vie that her first kiss was at different time. She answered in such a quiet whisper that no one heard what she said and she really didn't want them to hear her they hated Draco.

"What?" They all asked.

"Look give her a break it's embarrassing okay?!" Vie said as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh fine it was Malfoy." Ari answered Ron, Harry and Neville began to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione hit Ron in the back of the head and the other boys cowered towards the window, hoping to escape her wrath.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron asked indignantly.

"For being an insensitive git!" Hermione replied with a smile.

"It's not like it was her fault!" Vie said "He cornered her and she really didn't have much of a choice."

"Like yeah, I like was in a corner with him and he can be very intimidating," Ari lied. She hated doing this to Vie but she could not tell her not now, not after this summer.

"Oh yeah 'intimidating' sure is that why you gave him a bloody nose after." Vie laughed as her cousin tried to tickle her and they fell on the floor. Truth was she hit him because they were keeping there relationship hidden. But she played it off as she began to tickle Vie more and now everyone was laughing. The noise settled and just as the two girls got up Malfoy peeked in the cabin and was met by an uproar of laughter, which coincidentally forced him into the hall to ponder what had happened.

"Bloody Hell! You really hit him?!" Ron was on the floor laughing now.

"She's always hitting him. Even when we were kids." Vie said as she helped Ari off of the floor.

"You mean you knew him as kids?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but not by choice my mom and dad-..." she looked at her cousin.

"They wanted her to marry him. But then they uhhhhh-"

"They died," Ari cut her cousin off. "Anyways they were not the ones that wanted us to get married. But now we don't have to any more." She cleared her throat and the game was resumed. She did not want to think about having to marry Draco or her parents death.

The game had continued for hours now and it was Vie's turn, "Harry truth or dare?" Harry thought for a minute then replied, "Truth."

"Well that's no fun we already know everything there is to know about you Harry." Vie smiled playfully, and though no one else noticed how Harry suddenly looked like he was hiding something, but Vie did. Luckily for him she did not say anything.

"Okay so how about you tell us your first kiss since that seems to be the subject of the evening?" All at once everyone but Ari and Vie smiled and yelled in Harry's direction, "CHO!" There was an uproar at the look on Harry's face before it was hidden by a scarlet blushing.

"I see..." Vie and Ari laughed with the others although Ari was slightly less amused.

**AN: **Hope you like it review...

Ashlee


	2. Unwanted Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any other Harry Potter**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, just before they arrived at Hogwarts, when everyone went to get changed, Ari stayed in the compartment. She was half-way done changing and did not hear the door open. Malfoy was standing in the doorway watching her put on her school shirt, then she turned around after she finished pulling her shirt down.

"Shit!" She yelled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said giving her that stupid smirk, that was also very sexy.

"Well if you want to live to tell your stupid friends about what you saw, I think you should get the hell out of here." He walked closer to her and she backed up into a wall which was something she became used to over the years.

"Baby come back to me, I miss you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to back up but there was no where for her to go. She realized this and pushed him out into the hallway. Everyone looked at him as he started to whimper, she had her fist in the air ready to give him another bloody nose when out of nowhere Vie came up and grabbed her before she could.

"Ari he isn't worth it not one bit." She said as she held her back and he ran away through the crowed of laughing teens. "What in the hell was that about" Vie asked as she pulled her cousin back into the compartment.

"Ummmm... well see he was watching me get dressed I don't know how long he was standing there but it was 'long enough' that's for sure." She made air quotes and they both began to laugh.

Everyone returned just as the train began to slow down. They went out into the swarm of students and followed it to the platformwere hundreds of students scrambled to get into the nearest carriages.

"This way, come on." Harry grabbed Ari's hand and dragged her to a carriage closely followed by Vie, Hermione, and Ron. Just as Ron closed the door, a hand appeared and in climbed the one, the only, Draco Malfoy. _Oh that's just lovely! _Vie thought as she looked at her cousin's face.

Again Ari was struck with a flashback;

_Ari walked up the three flights of stars and down the long hall way. Every so often she would look behind her a habit she had formed being in this house. When she came to the door at the end of the long hall way she knocked softly. _

"_Come in." The voice from the other side called out. She opened the door slowly and closed it in the same manner after stepping into the room. It looked nothing like the rest of the house which was because of all the muggle things he owned. _

_Draco laid on his bed reading a book Ari had let him borrow. He looked up at her and smiled wide which caught her off guard because his dad had just been sent away for being a Death Eater. But she smiled back, not waiting to upset him right now, there was more important things to talk about. "I am sorry about Lucious." _

"_Don't worry I am happy he's gone." Draco had gotten up off the bed and walked over to where she was standing. "Now we don't have to worry about in this whole summer. I am so glad we get to spend it together."_

"_Draco there are some things we need to talk about." She gave him a small smile as she walked over to his bed and patted the spot next to her. He took it and gave her the same smile as her thinking they were about to brake up. "Well I hate to do this but Gram's has planed to take me and Vie to America." He just looked at her, she did know if it was a good or bad thing. After a few minutes he gave her a look that told her to continue. "We are leaving tomorrow and will be back the day before school starts. I know we said we would spend the whole summer together I am really sorry." He gave her a small smile and kissed the top of her head._

"_It is okay baby, we have now." He kissed her softly. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_At times yes." She joked he smiled at her again, the real smile the one she loved so much. _

"_Well them just let me show you." He kissed her hard this time and slowly pushed her down onto the bed. _

"_Drake we can't I am not ready, not just yet." He looked pissed but stopped all the same._

"_Okay then just lay with me." She nodded and laid back on to his king size bed, "I love you Adriana and I always will no matter what happens." He said the words but she knew that he really wanted to have sex, but she wasn't ready for them to be like that._

"_I know Drake." He kissed her softy and listened to the soulful music that could be heard from his mothers room. Little did they know it would be the last time they would be that way with each other._

Ron's words jolted Ari out of her past thoughts and back to the fact that Draco was looking at her. "Alright that's it, I can't take it anymore, what are you doing in here?" Ron continued his rant. "_Ferret boy!" _

"Can't I just see some old friends?" He smirked at the two girls in front of him.

"That's it!" Vie jumped up and flung herself at Draco. She could not take the fact that he was putting her cousin through this hell. Unfortunately, the imbalance in weight caused some turbulence in the carriage and it came to a bumpy halt. Fortunately though, they had arrived at the school and Vie reluctantly let go of Malfoy in order to get out of the carriage. As they walked up the steps to the entrance hall Draco grabbed Ari's hand and turned her around.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the train"

"Look, you got one thing right back in that carriage, we're 'old friends'! Now leave me alone!" She walked back to her friends and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What did he want Ari?" Vie asked as they sat down.

"Nothing." She said rather fast, to fast for Vie.

"Don't play that acted with me, this is to soon for you to be seeing him right after he-" but she was cut-off by McGonagall who came in with all the first years. "We will talk about this later."

"Oh joy." Ari said as she looked up and saw Harry looking dreamily at her. She smiled a little to herself, _maybe this year won't be that bad after all,_ she thought as she looked up at the sorting.

Vie thought to her self

"Bla, bla, bla..." That's all I could hear as we waited for the feast to start. Does this guy ever stop talking? I thought as Dumbledore droned on about the forest and what not. "Bla, bla, bla..." Ugh! How boring!!! " This year there will be two dances; the first for Halloween and the other for Christmas...Bla, bla,..." Well that was a little better. I thought as everyone's faces lit up slightly. "Enjoy the feast!" Finally! As everyone began to eat I noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at me from the Ravenclaw table. At first I thought it must be Luna, but as I looked more closely I saw that it was a handsome boy. As I looked even closer I realized he was sitting next to Luna and there resembles was incredible. He was staring at me, he didn't seem to mind that I was returning his gaze. It was very hard to look away (he resembled Elijah Wood a great deal). Ari shook me out of my reverie and laughed as my face grew warm with embarrassment.

End of Vie thoughts

Ari POV

As I was making my way back to the Gryffindor tower I some how got lost in my thoughts and fell behind my friends. Thinking nothing of it I continued to walk at the same speed. Out of nowhere a arm pulls me into an empty class room and I can see the Slytherin ring on the persons finger.

"What do you want Asshole?!" I yell as I turn to face Draco.

"To do this." Then he leaned in and kissed me, _oh my god he is a great kisser now, what the hell are you talking about you don't want to kiss him, you want to kiss Harry._ I push him off with all the power I had in me seeing as I was so tried.

"Draco why do you do this to me? I told you to stay away. Listen to me, I mean it- stay away."

"I can't and I won't Adriana, I can't live without you and you can't live without me, I'll make you see." I turned and walked out of the class room and ran to catch up with Vie and Harry.

"What happened you were there one minute and then you were gone." I could heard the worry in Vie's voice but I couldn't tell her about Draco she would flip.

"I'll tell you later." _Or maybe I will make something up_. I thought, I was just so unsure I didn't want to worry anyone. Well boy was I wrong, Oh how life can come at you fast.

** AN:** Reviews! I hope you like it guys

Ashlee


	3. The incident

** Chapter 3 'the incident'**

Things were going wonderfully for the first couple of days, that is until 'the incident' happened. See for a while now Draco has been following Ari around, but you know she just figured that it was nothing, "he's harmless," she would say. _Heh. Shows what she knows. _It happened a few days ago, Draco had been having a pretty ruff day, and he needed to let out a lot of pent up emotions unfortunately he let it out on _Ari_.

_Flash Back (kinda)_

_Draco Malfoy stood there watching the young girl as she read her over sized book. He found her in her favorite spot the Room of Requirement, he knew she like to come here to get away. She's so beautiful. He thought to himself. I must have her. He walked in an sat down beside her on the soft purple couch. "So, what are you reading?" _

_"None of your business." _

_"Don't be like that Ari."_

_"Like what? You're the egotistical jackass."_

_"Ouch! That hurts, that really hurts…" _

_"Oh please, you pride yourself on your reputation."_

_"So, that doesn't mean I am my reputation."_

_"Prove it!" She put her book down and turned to face him. "I bet if I mentioned someone being better than you the first thing you would do is defend yourself, unlike other people." _

_"Like who?" Draco protested. _

_"See. I told you."_

_"Like who?" _

_"Harry for one---."_

_"Potter! How dare you compare me to him!" Draco was becoming furious._

_Adriana smiled smugly._

_"Oh, so you think that's funny do you? We'll see who has the last laugh!"_

_He moved towards her and grabbed a hold of her struggling body. He was stronger than you might think, and Ari wasn't ready for it. Nor was she anywhere near ready for what happened next. As they struggled they tumbled onto the floor beside the couch, Draco lying on top of her. He kissed her deeply and began to remove her tank top (not without trouble, after all he only has two hands). Gradually her struggling subsided and was replaced by sobbing. "Don't cry love, I don't want this to be bad, I just want you to love me the way I love you." He whispered as he wiped away her tears. "No one can hear you anyway." He smirked and began to remove his own clothes. When he had only his boxers left he kissed her passionately and played with her PJ pants. Finally she gave up struggling and to her dismay found herself enjoying the way his body felt on hers. It had been months since she was in his arms, months since the last time he had his hands on her body. So she gave into her body's desire, not her heart's desire, nor her minds, but her body seemed to be calling for him, and soon she became anxious for him to finish undressing her. Draco could feel her respond to his touch and wanted to make her want him even more, but soon his own desires became too much and he practically ripped away the rest of her clothes as well as his own. Their bodies moved together as one, and Ari gasped as the pain took her by surprise (after all she was a virgin). But soon it was replaced by pleasure coursing through her entire body. Another gasp escaped her lips, this time it wasn't pain it was yearning as her nerves rose ever closer to the peek of their excitement. A small whisper escaped her lips "Draco" as complete bliss took her over. A smirk crossed Draco's face before the moment he had been wanting for years was over. "I told you I would have you, You are mine and no one else's." He said to her softly as he laid her down on the bed. _

_End Of Flash Back_

It was 3 week since the incident and the Great Hall was full of chattering students. Ari sat at the Gryffindor table playing with her food unconsciously. "Are you alright?" Harry asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Ari stormed out of the Hall.

"What did I do?" Harry turned to Vie who looked stunned.

"Come on." She said to Hermione and Ginny as they looked at her questioningly. They ran out after Ari, and as they left Luna noticed the commotion and with one glance at Harry's face she went out after them.

Ari ran up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor tower. "Quaffle!" She said a little too enthusiastically. The portrait hole opened and she scrambled through not knowing where to turn next. As she looked around, slightly disoriented, the portrait opened and Hermione, Vie, Ginny and Luna walked in looking flustered.

"What happened back there?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Nothing---."

"Bullshit!" Vie said with a very serious look on her face. Despite the awkwardness they all began to laugh.

"Come on, up stairs" Ginny said through giggles. "Good idea." They all replied in unison.

The five girls sat on Ginny's bed as she rummaged around for a special never-ending bar of chocolate (comfort food). "So. What's up sis?" Vie questioned Adriana as their giggling subsided.

"Okay here goes. I was staying up late reading last Saturday night in my spot and Draco sat down and started talking to me." Pause "I made the mistake of mentioning Harry, and he got really upset." Ginny handed everyone a piece of chocolate and sat back against the headboard listening intently. "So we started to kind of wrestle in a way, and we fell to the floor and he was on top of me. And then I tried and tried, but I couldn't get away, so I just started to cry and then (takes a bite of chocolate before continuing) he took off my shirt and---."

"What!! I'm gonna---."

"Let me finish!" She told her cousin and she nodded for her to go on. "So anyway I was lying there and he took off his clothes (Luna gasped), well he still had his boxers on, but anyways… so he kissed me a few times and-."

"Was it a nice kiss?"

"HERMIONE!" Everyone yelled and turned to look at her as her face went red.

"What? I wanna know." She shrugged and looked at Ari.

"Is Ron a good kisser?" Ginny teased and ducked a pillow.

"Actually it was a very nice kiss. SO ANYWAYS I realized I wasn't getting away so I just gave up. I stopped fighting him, and by that time I wasn't just fighting him I was fighting myself too."

"What do you mean? You liked it?" Luna asked amused.

"Well I started to. And then I just wanted him to rip off all my clothes and do what I knew he was going to (The girls gasped as she made vigorous arm movements). And finally just as I thought I was going to go crazy from it he did. He took off my pants and he removed his boxers. And after that I don't really remember it's like a different part of me took over. And the next thing I know I'm in a bed with no clothes on and he's there beside me sleeping away."

The girls just sat there for a while thinking about what happened. Out of nowhere Luna spoke up. "Did he use any type of protection? I mean you could get pregnant"

"Dun, dunn, dunn!"

"VIE! sigh Of course he did I mean, well actually I can't remember. Oh no! What if he didn't? Oh god!"

"Shhhhhh." Vie said hugged Ari who had fallen into her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry we'll figure it out." Ari nodded and let the tears fall as she fell slowly into an uneasy sleep.

"Come on let's go down for lunch" Ginny suggested. "Yeah okay." They all answered.

"You okay?" Vie asked as they left the common room.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little scared that's all." Ari answered and followed the others downstairs.

"Hey Gin where did you get that chocolate?" Hermione asked.

"It's one of the twins new inventions, I got it for my birthday. And don't worry it's not poison; it's just been bewitched with a replication charm. They said it was some accidental thing but it's been selling like crazy, and George reckons it got him his new girlfriend." They laughed.

"Yup nothing but chocolate to get a girl to date you while she's on her rag." Vie said as they all laughed. As they reached the double doors Ari stopped them.

"Hey guys you wont tell anyone right? I mean I will tell it's just that I'm not ready yet."

"Not even Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Especially not Harry! Deal?" She spread her fingers out and raised her hand. One by one they linked their fingers and together they said "DEAL!"

"Oh! Harry!" Ari was taken by surprise as Harry walked towards them at the Gryffindor table and sat beside her. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's alright." Ari leaned over and gave Harry a hug, and just as she was about to pull away she saw Draco glaring at her from the Slytherin table. On instinct she tightened her grip on Harry's neck.

"You alright there?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine. Oooohhhhh…. Actually I really don't think I should have eaten that apple Vie gave me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry looked concerned.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Ari got up and ran to the restrooms.

"What's wrong with Ari?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "Said she was feeling sick."

"Oh great, I'll go hold her hair back." Hermione said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea!" Harry began to eat his eggs slowly.

Vie POV

A few days later I decided to right a letter to Grams, just telling her everything is fine and school is going great, bla, bla, bla. All of it BS cause everything wasn't fine Ari had been raped by Draco. It was just before dawn and I decided to go alone. I enjoy the peace and quiet. "Hedwig? Where are you? Harry said I could borrow you for a little trip to London. He said you could use the exercise. Come on get down here. Hedwig!" I stomp my foot impatiently. "Hedwig! Please." There was a whooshing sound behind me and as I turned I saw Harry's snowy owl waiting for her cargo. "Hey, why the long face? Oh, I see, well we all miss him baby. I know this means you don't get to see Buckbeak as often, but hey it could be worse. What do you mean how? You still have Harry and he still has you he needs you, ya know." Hedwig nipped my finger softly. "You're welcome, I needed that too." Hedwig flew off to deliver the letter leaving me alone to watch the sun rise (at least that's what I thought). sigh

"How do you know what she's thinking like that?" A voice spoke from behind me making me jump.

"Huh? Oh, I uh…I just know." I answer as I begin to recognize those beautiful blue eyes. _It's that Ravenclaw from the night of the feast. _I thought as he stared me in the eyes. "Ummmm…. I'm Vie" I reach out my hand.

"I'm Sebastien, but everyone calls me Zeb." He shook my hand smiling.

"Well my real name is Genevieve but I've been Vie since I was born." I return his smile. "So, do you like the sun rise?"

"I don't know I've never seen one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. You don't know what you're missing."

"So, why don't you show me."

"Alright. Come here." I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge.

"Ummmm…. On the window ledge?"

"Yeah. Are you afraid of heights?" I scoffed.

"So what if I am?"

"Well you're gonna have to get over it if you want to see the sunrise."

"Well I-."

"Alright well in that case I really should be going. See you-."

"Oh fine! I'll sit on the edge. Bloody hell…." Zeb whispered as he moved to sit beside me.

I shook my head at him and looked out of the tall window.

end of POV

Vie walked into the great hall a little while later with a big smile plastered on her face. "Where's Ari?" She asked as she sat down by Ron.

"She wasn't feeling well so Hermione went to help her in the bathroom." Ron told her through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"Oh great. I'll go help them." She started to get up.

"Why do girls go the bathroom in groups like that?" Ron leaned over and asked Harry.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged.

"It's a chick thing guys, don't worry about it, you'll never figure us out, no matter how hard y'all try." Vie said as she grabbed a piece of toast and left the hall.

** AN:** Reviews...Thank you ...hope you like it!

Ashlee


End file.
